Betrayal and Forgiveness
by Badgirl21
Summary: An alternate ending to We’re off to see the wizard. The Charmed ones have to come to terms with their feelings with betrayal, a loss and a new source. PhoebeCole fic.
1. Betrayal and Forgiveness: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of their characters.  
  
Summary: An alternate ending to We're off to see the wizard. The Charmed ones have to come to terms with their feelings with betrayal, a loss and a new source.  
  
Spoilers: Refers to the episode we're off to see the wizard.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
"How much longer?" Cole demanded, pacing in front of the wizard impatiently.  
  
"Give me a break, will you, this is tricky stuff. It'd be a lot easier if I could do this in friendlier confines," the wizard answered, smirking slightly.  
  
"There are no friendly confines, not anymore. This had better work or you'll be joining the rest of your kind and not in the way you hoped for." God, I hope Phoebe will forgive me. I hope she knows how sorry I am. I hope she knows that I'm doing this for her, Cole thought.  
  
"Little tip. Pressure's not the best motivating technique. If you wanna lose the Source's powers, don't rush me."  
  
"Fine, but just so we're clear, once you get the Source's powers I never hear from you again," Cole instructed, his hand folded across his chest. That way Phoebe will believe that I'm not lying about not being the Source anymore.  
  
"Understood. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you so willing to do this?"  
  
The wizard placed some lit candles on the floor.  
  
"I lost someone I love and I want her back. That's all you need to know." I don't need some nosy wizard poking into my private life, Cole added silently.  
  
"Love? The Source can love?" the wizard asked, thoroughly shocked. Now I've heard and seen everything, the wizard thought sarcastically.  
  
"Just keep working," Cole ordered, knowing what was going through the wizard's mind.  
  
"I'm done. Now, if the spell's going to work, blood needs to spill." Carefully, the wizard picks up a dagger and Cole holds out his arm. He cuts Cole's arm. "Now me." He cuts his own. Both of their blood fell onto the Grimoir. Smoke starts to rise from the Grimoir. "Holus into exitus omne. Holus into exitus omne. Holus into exitus omne! Holus into exitus omne," the wizard chanted.  
  
They both rise off the ground, their bodies glowing. The source's body essence starts to be pulled from Cole's. The source's essence is transmitted to the wizard's as Cole falls to the ground.  
  
The Seer appears a moment later... without Phoebe like she intended. She looked around confused; she could've sworn she had shimmered in with Cole's witch.  
  
"Damn," she cursed as she looked at the new source and Cole's stirring human form. If the witch had killed the wizard, I would be the source, the seer thought, no matter, my plans have not changed. With that, she shimmered away setting her plans into motion.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
Phoebe had shimmered away from the Seer's shimmer to her bedroom at the manor. (A/N: I know that sentence sounded weird.) Lying down on her old bed, she mused back on the events that had occurred. Suddenly, she felt like she could still smell Cole on that bed, and it pushed her to burst out in tears.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she muffled her cries with her hand. "You betrayed me," she whispered out loud. "You lied to me."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
Paige lay in her bed, tired from finding out that she was right in her suspicions in Cola and tired from comforting Phoebe before and after she had killed Julie, Cole's demon assistant. Paige was just tired of it all. She loved her sisters, but if she had known how much baggage they had she would have... actually she didn't know what she would have done. She just knew that before she actually had sisters she had thought that they were a lot more fun to have. But of course not the typical sister is a witch.  
  
Paige fell asleep, her mind triggered on what would happen to Phoebe and Cole... and their son.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
Two days later...  
  
Phoebe stood in the elevator that quickly moved upward. She wrung her hands together nervously. The doors opened and Phoebe stepped out into the penthouse. Cole was sitting at the table, the phone pressed to his ear as he listened to the insistent ringing. He looked over with worried eyes, hung up the phone and stood up.  
  
"Phoebe, I've been so worried. I was just calling you, I've been calling you. Did you get my messages?" Cole frantically asked.  
  
"I got them," Phoebe answered quietly. "I'm just here to pick up my things and then I'm out of here. When our son is born you'll have him on weekends and I'll let you come to doctor appointments while I'm pregnant. I'll send the divorce papers in the mail, but if you try to turn me or my son evil, I will vanquish you." Phoebe stormed into their bedroom and threw some of her clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"Phoebe..." Cole started.  
  
"Don't say anything, Cole, you can't change my mind," Phoebe answered, punching the button for the elevator.  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
"Just leave me alone," Phoebe cried, pain coating her voice as she stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm not the Source anymore..."  
  
"How can I believe you?" Phoebe said as the elevator doors closed and she was taken away from Cole.  
  
Cole was about to go after her. Suddenly the seer appeared in behind him and grabbed his arm, shimmering him away... from Phoebe, his child and his life.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
What do you think? Flames are accepted. Please read and review. Tell me if you want me to continue. 


	2. Betrayal and Forgiveness: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
"So, you're never going to see Cole again, unless it's necessary?" Paige asked, staring at Phoebe. Phoebe nodded. "Good!"  
  
"I guess," Phoebe answered her eyes downcast.  
  
"Pheebs, are you--" Piper began to ask when Leo orbed in. He glanced worriedly over at Phoebe, who continued to pick at the sofa's seam.  
  
"Um... do you guys remember the evil wizard that we helped?" Leo was met with silent nods. "Well, he's resurrecting his ancestors. If we don't stop him, he will have enough wizards to help him take over both sides."  
  
"But only the Source can resurrect those wizards and Cole is the..." Piper trailed and glanced over to Phoebe before continuing, "source."  
  
"The wizard took the Source's powers, Cole is human now," Leo answered.  
  
Phoebe's head shot up and looked at Leo in shock. "So... Cole was telling the truth," Phoebe whispered, smiling for what seemed like the first time since she found out the truth about Cole. Standing up, she raced out the door, pausing briefly to grab her coat and keys.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
All the way to Cole's penthouse, Phoebe thought of all the ways she could think of to apologize for not believing in him in the first place.  
  
As she stepped into the penthouse, she called out Cole's name and searched for him. He wasn't in the bedroom, the kitchen, he wasn't anywhere in the penthouse. Phoebe couldn't find his clothes and there was a note on the glass table in the foyer. (A/N: I didn't know what room that was.) The note read:  
  
"My dearest Phoebe,  
  
I'm sorry I have to leave like this. It's the best for you and our son. I had to get away; I couldn't stand not being with you. I couldn't stay around, not even for our son. I guess you now know that I am no longer the source, but I can't stay here. I have to once again find myself. Forgive me. I love you and our son!  
  
Love always, Cole"  
  
Phoebe stood rooted to the floor, gaping at the letter in her hand. She couldn't believe it, Cole wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't leave the son that he had wanted so much. No, I don't believe it, Phoebe thought. "I don't believe it!" Phoebe screamed. "Do you hear me? Whoever took Cole, do you hear me? I don't believe it." Phoebe's bottom lip trembled as the unshed tears shined in her eyes. Tear streamed down her face as she fell to the ground, hugging her knees and whispering, "I don't believe it."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
The Seer stood by the cage that Cole was contained in. (A/N: It's the cage that the Seer held the charmed ones in, in Womb Raider.) "Your witch will believe that you have left her in time. I've got to tell you, writing that letter almost made me sick. I had to be mushy and human like," the Seer gave a slight shudder, "disgusting."  
  
"Phoebe won't believe it and she'll look for me."  
  
"That may be true, but she won't find you. That's why I put you in here; she can't track you or find you. I might just let you go after my plan succeeds and I become Source. For that to happen, I need patience, and then when they least suspect it I'll attack. I've been planning from the start to be Source. You were just a pawn in it all, so are Phoebe and your son. Doesn't matter though, you'll all die by the end of my plan.  
  
"You can do anything you want to me, just leave Phoebe and my son out of this," Cole ordered, pressing himself against the bars.  
  
"I'm sorry, doll, but I can't leave them out of this. It's too bad, as I've said before; we could have done great things together." The Seer walked over to the cage and stroked Cole's cheek as he pulled away from her. "Great things," she whispered again with lust in her eyes, "I guess those great things could still happen."  
  
"I'll die first," Cole spat, disgusted with her proposal.  
  
"That can be arranged, my dear, so watch your words carefully," the Seer threatened. "Goodbye for now, I have a house call to make to your lovely wife." Shimmering away, the seer still had a glint of lust in her eyes. Lust that had never been extinguished, a lust that could only be satisfied with the one man she couldn't have... Cole. He would never know that he had known her before in a previous life, where she wrecked his relationship with Phoebe's past life. She remembered that life because of her powers and she was going to make sure Cole and Phoebe remembered as well and maybe relived the pain, just like she had.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
What do you think? Read and review. Flames are accepted. 


	3. Betrayal and Forgiveness: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Her cries were muffled by her pillow firmly pressed against her face. Tears streamed down her face for hours before she fell into a troubled sleep. She had the longest premonition of her life, one of her and Cole, one of their past lives...

Meanwhile down in the Underworld, Cole was cradled in a fetal position as he had the same dream...

_**Prince Cole sat upon his throne with his parents in ones beside him. His hand was cradled by his palm as he yawned, obviously bored. It was yet another ball with many princesses from far off lands; he was again expected to choose his bride. He knew that if he didn't choose a bride tonight, he would have one arranged.**_

_**He had only one woman in his heart, but unfortunately she was just a stable girl. That didn't prevent him from sneaking out to meet her every night, though. Lately, he had found himself thinking about her more and more. He had begun to imagine her face on all the princesses at the ball. He couldn't stop imagining her laugh or her voice.**_

_**At first, he had been entranced by her beauty, and knew that he had to have her, just because it was something that was denied to him. Then after a few weeks of sleeping together, he had affection for the stable girl. Then he had friendship with her, and then he started to like her a lot more. Now, he wasn't sure what he felt, the only word he could find to describe his feelings entirely was love.**_

**_He was going to tell her tonight. He was sure that she felt the same way. If she did, then he would propose. If she didn't, then he would allow his parents to arrange a marriage, because he knew that if she rejected him, he would never find love again. _**

"**_Prince Cole, would you like to dance?" Princess Lana asked him. Cole obliged and danced with her for three songs, listening to her carry on about how rich she was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his stable girl rush to her cottage in the fields. She looked so pretty, even covered with soot and mud. He felt the urge to go to her, he felt this way whenever he saw her._**

"_**If you'll excuse me, Princess, I have business to attend to," Cole told her, his eyes targeted on his stable girls departing back.**_

"_**You can call me Lana, Prince Cole."**_

**_Out of politeness, he lifted her hand and kissed it before following his beloved. He rushed out one of the back doors and headed through the cornstalk. When he emerged, he saw all the servant's cottages lined up. He knew that, other than his love, the other servants were still hard at work. Her cottage was still dark, which made the Prince wonder where she was. He felt two hands encircle his waist as someone lightly kissed the back of his neck._**

"_**It's not smart for Your Highness to be out after dark. Someone might try to kidnap you, Your Highness," the person said. Cole turned around in the arms that held him.**_

"_**Phoebe," he whispered delicately, staring down at her.**_

"**_Oh, and here I thought you had forgotten me... Your Highness," Phoebe said, emphasizing the last two words. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared up at him._**

"**_Oh don't give me that, you haven't called me that since the first time we met. Don't be mad at me, darling," Cole explained to her._**

"_**Where were you last night? I waited up for you but you never came."**_

"**_There was a ball the other night and my parents wanted me to meet some other princesses. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow."_**

"**_Well, it was nice bumping into you, but I'm sure the princesses are waiting for you, Prince Cole," Phoebe added with disdain. She pushed past him and started toward her small cottage._**

"_**Phoebe..." Cole started, pain coating his voice. Phoebe turned toward him.**_

"**_I'm sorry. I guess I just get a little jealous, you know, all of those princesses want you... bad."_**

"_**Yeah, well, now you know how I feel when I see the way the other servant boys look at you," Cole answered, placing his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.**_

"_**Yeah, well, you should know that I'm all yours, just yours," Phoebe kissed him passionately, pulled away before adding in a low whisper, "at least for now."**_

"**_What do you mean at least for now?" Cole asked, taking her face in his hands, so she had to look into his eyes._**

"**_Well, eventually, you'll have to get married and my family will expect me to get married to one of the other servants. We can't live in denial forever."_**

"_**Phoebe, I love you." Cole kissed her before she could answer; he wanted at least one last kiss if she didn't feel the same. When he pulled away, they both kept their eyes shut.**_

"_**I love you, too," Phoebe whispered in a barely audible voice. **_

_**Cole pulled away before asking, "What did you say?"**_

"**_I love you." They smiled at each other before a shadow passed across Phoebe's features. "But it doesn't change anything, we still can't be together," Phoebe added reluctantly._**

"_**We can, I'll tell my parents that I'm going to marry you. If you'll have me, that is."**_

"**_Cole... I can't endanger my family. If you told your parents about us, they would kill my family. Please, Cole, let us just have a beautiful goodbye and leave it at that."_**

"_**I can't, I feel I might die if we're apart."**_

"_**I'm sure the other princesses will make you happier, than I ever could. Please, Cole, one last goodbye," Phoebe asked, pain and hope mingling in her voice.**_

"_**Phoebe, what if I just..." Cole started to say, but Phoebe cut him off by placing her finger over his lips.**_

"_**Just a goodbye..." Phoebe said. Cole kissed her hungrily, and carried her back to her home.**_

_**They made love, Phoebe giving herself to him fully, knowing it was their last chance to be together. But Cole was already forming a plan in his head to keep Phoebe forever.**_

_**The next morning, Cole walked to his parent's throne room, his stance showing he was filled with determination. "Mom, Dad. I've found my bride."**_

"_**Well, that's wonderful, was it that Lana," Cole's father asked.**_

"_**No, the girl I love is a servant."**_

_**Cole's father nearly had a stroke and then asked, "You must be joking. A servant girl, ha, ha."**_

"**_It's no joke, I love her. If you will not let us get married, then I will simply run away with her, away from you."_**

_**The Queen did not want to lose her only son, so she obliged, "Fine, but let us meet the girl first."**_

_**The King, however, was outraged. "He is not marrying a servant girl."**_

_**A loud crash erupted from the windows and in came dozens and dozens of Indians. One knocked the King unconscious, two grabbed Cole by the arms and legs to keep him still. Another placed a knife at the Queen's throat.**_

_**The Chief stood before Cole and spoke with perfect English, "Prince Cole, we are offering you an agreement. You marry my daughter, or we'll kill your mother. My daughter, Seer, as watched you for many years and has wanted you. Now that she is of age, I believe it's time for the two of you to wed."**_

_**Cole knew he had no other choose and he agreed. The wedding was to take place the following week and they took the parents as hostages, so Cole would keep his word. Cole announced to everyone, who his new bride would be. As he did, he saw Phoebe watch him with pain filled eyes, and his heart shattered, but he knew he could not go back on his word.**_

_**His parent's lives depended on it.**_

Phoebe awoke with a start...

What do you think? Good, Bad? Sorry it took me so long to come up with this chapter. Flames are accepted.


	4. Betrayal and Forgiveness: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!

Phoebe stood before the Book of Shadows, turning the pages restlessly. Finally, she found the spell she was looking for. She spoke the spell and white lights absorbed her. She appeared before the caged Cole.

"Cole, oh god, what have they done to you?" Phoebe gasped.

"Phoebe, you shouldn't be here."

"Yes, you really shouldn't," the Seer commented, stepping out of the shadows. "I knew you would make it here eventually." The Seer waved her hand, carelessly and Phoebe reappeared in the cage beside Cole. "I assumed you've figured out what the dreams mean."

"Yeah, do you think I'm dumb? They were of our past lives," Phoebe answered, getting as close to Cole as possible as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Well, don't you want to know how it ends?" Waving her hand at them, they fell back into their troubled sleep.

**_Cole knew he couldn't stay away from Phoebe, without giving an explanation. He had to tell her the truth; it was the only way she would know that he did truly love her. He stalked toward her cottage and knocked gently on the door. Clay answered it._**

"_**Your Highness, what are you doing here?" Clay asked, bowing before him.**_

"_**I've come here to talk to Phoebe. I think the real question is: What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I proposed to Phoebe tonight, she said yes. We're having a romantic dinner to celebrate," Clay answered, oblivious to the raging battle tearing Cole's heart in two. He was more confused than ever, he could either let his parents die at the hands of savages or let his one true love get married to another man.**_

"_**If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Phoebe alone."**_

"_**Oh, sure. I'll get her. Phoebe," Clay called as Phoebe appeared beside him.**_

"_**Prince Cole, what an honor it is to have you here? Would you like to come in?" Phoebe asked politely, although her eyes showed nothing but contempt.**_

"_**Actually I'd like to talk to you out here."**_

"_**Fine. I'll be back in a minute," Phoebe said to Clay, kissing his cheek before following Cole outside.**_

"_**How could you have agreed to marry that egotistical pig of a man?" Cole raged.**_

"_**How could you be marrying an Indian?"**_

"_**That's different, you don't know the whole story-"**_

"_**Apparently I don't know anything about you." Phoebe turned from him to go back to her "fiancée."**_

_**Cole pulled her back and kissed her fiercely. Phoebe gave in almost immediately and moaned in pleasure. A pain shot through her back as an arrow connected with her heart. She fell into Cole's arms as he tried to apply pressure to the wound.**_

"**_NO, please Phoebe, don't die on me, Cole pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes._**

"_**I... l... love... you, Cole," Phoebe sputtered. "Ki...ss me!"**_

**_Cole obliged as his tear feel on her pale cheeks. She went limp in his arms as she took her final breath. Cole screamed in agony..._**

What do you think? Good? Bad? R&R please!


	5. Betrayal and Forgiveness: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

_**Cole had carried Phoebe back to his room, where he delicately placed her on his bed. Lying beside her, he stroked her cheek affectionately while gazing down upon her. He heard footsteps echoing through the hall and stop before his open door. "You're the one that killed her. I know you did," Cole stated almost unemotionally, even though he was battling the rage and loss inside him.**_

"**_It had to be done. Remember, you belong to me now," the Seer responded, taking a step closer to Cole._**

**_Cole tore himself away from Phoebe and stood carefully with a dagger placed delicately behind his back in his waistband. "You're right! Phoebe had to die."_**

"**_I'm glad you saw things my way," the Seer told him, taking yet another step closer. Leaning in slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips leisurely. Cole let her but did not respond even half as fiercely as he would with Phoebe. Slipping the knife from his waist band, he plunged the dagger into the soft flesh._**

_**The Seer backed up a step, staring at her blood covered hand and then at Cole in astonishment…**_

Back at the cave, the Seer watched the same turn of events on her little screen. Muttering under her breath she whispered, "Worst part of this fairy tale." Turning back to the sleeping couple, she stared at them intensely. "But I can assure you; I made sure that fairy tale didn't have a happy ending. I'll make sure this one won't end happy either."

)))((((((((&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()-------)(&$#!!#$&()(&$#!#$&()----)(&$#!#$&(

At the Manor, Piper, Leo, and Paige took cover in the attic. An insistent banging was coming from the door as the door seemed to be about to budge.

"We need Phoebe, Leo. Please, try to sense her again," Piper pleaded to her husband.

"Piper, I've tried, the Seer has hidden her location. I can't find her."

"Leo, why can't you orb us out again?" Paige asked, cowering behind the sofa.

"If I try to orb us out, the wizards will be able to drain all of our powers, then we will truly be helpless. As long as we're alive, we're together, and we have our powers, we will survive."

"Oh, Leo! Enough will the pep talks, don't you get tired of always being optimistic and helpful and… just being… you!" Piper snapped as the door fell to the floor and the wizards stormed in. Piper grabbed Leo to her. "I'm sorry, Leo. I'm just so scared. I love you," Piper whispered. "Paige. I'm really proud of you, I know I've been hard on you but I do love just as much as Phoebe. You're as good as Prue was."

"You're just saying that because you're about to die…" Paige tried to joke.

"Maybe…" Piper joked back as the wizards grabbed them and hauled them to their feet.

"Awwww. Sister moment, love those things… so kind and sweet." One wizard remarked sarcastically while sneering at them.

"Phoebe, we need you," Piper silent plea went unheard to Phoebe as her mind was still conjuring tormenting images of her past life.

What do you think? I'll try to update soon.


	6. Betrayal and Forgiveness: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, I've been so busy.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

**_Cole fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood poured out of his wound. Pulling the knife out, the Seer laid down beside him. Hoarsely, she asked, "Why? I could have given you everything. EVERYTHING!" Lifting her fist, she pounded on his chest. "I just wanted to love you; I wanted you to be mine. WHY, WHY, WHY?!"_**

"_**Now, Phoebe and I can be together… forever," Cole stuttered, not even trying to stop the blood flow.**_

"**_You will never be together, suicide is a serious offense. You think you'll make it to the good place, I can guarantee that I'll make you suffer for all of eternity."_**

"_**I'll find a way to be with her," Cole promised more to himself then to her, just as he took his last breath.**_

**_The Seer pounded on his chest and shouted, "Damn you. Damn you to hell." Lifting her head, her tear-stained face flushed with anger. She took off in a run and started her rage rampage. For decades she killed dozens and dozens of innocents, fueling her anger on them with no mercy. When she died, the source immediately took her soul and made him HIS seer._**

**_When the seer came face-to-face with Balthazar, the visions starting coming back to her, which started her wild evasive plan to make him hers._**

_**After Cole's death, his soul floated up to the mid-way point, where they decide if you go up or if you go down. There he was met by Phoebe. **_

**_She rushed into his arms, kissing him all over. "Never leave me," she told him._**

_**He kissed her back, but didn't answer her, which caused doubts in Phoebe's mind.**_

"**_What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, as a strong wind pushed them in opposite directions. "Cole, don't leave me."_**

"**_I committed suicide, I'm not considered good," Cole explained. "I promise we'll be together again. I'll be waiting for you in our next life." Cole disappeared in a gust of flames._**

"_**COLE!" Phoebe cried out in pain. "I'll wait for you, too, forever."**_

When Phoebe and Cole awoke, the Seer was no where in sight. Phoebe and Cole clung to each other and vowed they would never be separated again. Kissing each other, they laid down and declared their love for each other.

They didn't realize that the Seer was watching them with her all knowing eyes as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She knew the perfect way to work out her rage. Old habits die hard.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()

Piper, Leo, and Paige hung by their wrists in an underground chamber. Piper and Paige were bleeding too much. Death was near if they weren't helped soon.

The wizards stood before them, laughing at their agony. They were so sure of themselves; they didn't believe that anything could stop them. They were in for a surprise.

)(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#$&)(

When the couple was "done", the Seer shimmered into the chamber. "Get dressed," she spat, disgust clearly evident on her face. Quickly dressing, they stood up. The Seer waved her hand at Phoebe. Phoebe's face fell down and when it lifted her eyes flamed and turned black.

She flamed out of the cage and before the Seer. The Seer opened her arms, welcoming Phoebe. "Come to me, child," she told her.

Cole leaned against the bars and yelled, "Phoebe, fight it. Fight the evil.

Phoebe and the Seer ignored him. "Let the little children come to me, for the kingdom belongs to such as these." She takes Phoebe over to a circle of candles. "The rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility. Kneel." Phoebe kneels before her. "Give me strength, and give me might, to steal a child in still of night. Darkest forces let it be, here my plea, bring life to me."

A light comes out of Phoebe and enters the Seer. Phoebe returns to normal.

"My baby," Phoebe whispered, placing her hand on her stomach.

The Seer chuckled and explained, "He was never yours, or Cole's. From the moment of conception this baby was mine." She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the baby moving around. With another flick of her wrist, Phoebe reappeared back in the cage.

Cole grabbed her and they embraced, tears streaming down their cheeks. They had always known, they had just lived in denial as long as they could.

What do you think? Again, sorry about the delay.


End file.
